


Tal vez si somos unos fenomenos (o, la serie de drabbles que cuentan una historia pero no exactamente)

by Naid1994



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, I Don't Even Know, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, i have never done this, porque lo estoy poniendo en ingles?, sort of
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naid1994/pseuds/Naid1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realmente era un fenómeno, deseando a su abuelo. Y aun así, sospechaba que si se tratase tan solo de simple y llano deseo no sería ni por asomo tan problemático. No…el verdadero problema radicaba en un simple hecho…porque? de todas las personas tenía que haberse enamorado de Rick Sánchez?</p><p>---------------<br/>Estos son una serie de Drabbles, que si tienen una continuidad y suceden en un mismo universo, solo que por tiempo y por falta de talento no lo hago como una historia larga y corrida, sino como drabbles donde solo cuento partes claves que me fluyen facilmente con la inspiracion jeje, tal vez algun dia lo haga como se debe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ignorancia

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aqui empezamos la historia, corto...pues es un drabble XD, pero espero les agrade! aqui aun no hay rickmorty como tal

Su mano…se encontraba donde se esperaría, tratándose de un muchacho de su edad al encontrarse con el mas mínimo momento de privacidad. El movimiento…frenético y carente de la más mínima técnica, motivado por el frenesí característico de las hormonas constantemente fluyendo por su cuerpo e ideas.

– _Eres toda una zorra Morty…como puedes estar fantaseando conmigo?_ -

Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, una combinación de culpa y deseo, pues las palabras proferidas eran con claridad sin más ni más un reproche, un señalamiento ante la evidente transgresión a toda moralidad debido a lo que estaba haciendo…

-oh dios- logro articular en un suspiro ahogado por el éxtasis.

Pero la voz que le señalaba, simplemente ocasionaba que su miembro diera una pulsión en su mano y que el líquido que empapaba la punta fluyera con aun mayor motivación…aunque siendo honestos, era más bien el dueño de aquella voz era la razón por la que tal frase denigrante era al mismo tiempo tan excitante…pero bien, siendo aún más honestos también era que fuese el dueño de la voz el dueño de sus fantasías la razón por la que tales palabras proferidas eran tan ciertas.

-Rick…- Verbalizo con la forma de un gemido, un relámpago de consciencia cruzando su mente con la suficiente claridad como para que mordiera su labio justo después, en un intento desesperado por acallar cualquier posible próximo nombramiento delator…que haría si alguien le escuchaba?.

Pues aun su cuarto no era suficiente privacidad.

Pero sustituyendo aquel nombre, una oleada de gemidos más francos emergieron, pues ahora ni más ni menos que el causante de la discordia se había aparecido aun en la oscuridad tras sus parpados…podía verle ahí, parado, con una mano enterrada coloquialmente en uno de los bolsillos de su tan característica bata. Levanto únicamente del lado izquierdo su única ceja, enmarcando un gesto que concertaba curiosidad y extrañeza, unos instantes y Rick sonrió de medio lado. – _Mierda Morty, mírate, tan excitado por tu abuelo que apuesto que lo único que quisieras es que fuesen mis dedos los que estuviesen enterrados en ti, o no pequeña puta? Sí que eres un fenómeno Morty_ -…que? Cuando había bajado su otra mano hasta su entrada?, y aun ante el golpe de realización no detuvo los suaves círculos con los que su dedo índice masajeaba los músculos de su cavidad, sin introducirse aun.

Y de no haber estado aun sus dientes reteniendo su labio inferior, estaba absolutamente seguro que habría gemido nuevamente el nombre de su abuelo. El ritmo de su mano en torno a su miembro se aceleró, y el dedo índice se aventuró más allá del anillo de músculos, su cuerpo entero dando un suave respingo y su espalda curvándose irremediablemente; mientras que a labios cerrados un gemido era ahogado en su garganta.

Seguramente Rick se habría burlado de él, le habría dicho que era tan solo un niño sin experiencia, pues tan solo un minuto de la estimulación en ambos sitios fue requerida para que el orgasmo le invadiese con abochornante intensidad; el Rick de su imaginación sin decir nada más, solo mirándole con inquisitiva mirada y con su lengua relamiendo los labios por siempre cubiertos de licor.

Aun cuando los chorros blanquecinos habían volado con fuerza hasta su pecho, aun cuando la sensación lentamente ya se había desvanecido, Morty permaneció ahí un segundo más con una mano en su miembro y la otra entre sus piernas bien abiertas, su dedo índice aun enterrado hasta la primer unión. Solo la respiración agitada llenando la habitación, resonando entre cuatro paredes…

Y entonces llegó el momento que más odiaba de cuando se permitía tal fantasía indecente. La vuelta a la realidad. Morty abrió sus ojos enfocándolos en el techo cual si este fuese lo más interesante del universo, deslizo sus manos lejos de sus partes íntimas, cerrando sus piernas y tomando un poco del papel de baño que había dejado en la mesa al lado de su cama, limpiando los vestigios de su acto terrible de su cuerpo. Una vez terminado se cubrió con sus sabanas y se recostó de costado, su cuerpo en dirección a la pared, la cual había pasado a la posición de la más interesante en el mundo.

Morty parpadeaba con lentitud, mientras que con sus brazos lentamente, cual un niño pequeño abrazaba sus propia figura, al tiempo que doblaba sus rodillas y subía sus piernas acercándolas lo más posible a la altura de su pecho, haciendo una emulación de nada más y nada menos que una pequeña bola con su cuerpo, como si quisiera enroscarse en sí mismo.

Parpadeo…hasta que una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Siendo esta solo la mensajera del inicio de un torrente de varias gemelas que comenzaron a emerger, forjando caminos húmedos y salados que terminaron enrojeciendo levemente la piel del chico el cual en ningún momento crispo su gesto de aquel de…cansancio.

Realmente era un fenómeno, deseando a su abuelo. Y aun así, sospechaba que si se tratase tan solo de simple y llano deseo no sería ni por asomo tan problemático, claro, se sentiría culpable pero eventualmente lo superaría como se supera a una estrella porno por la que has tomado cierto gusto.

No…el verdadero problema radicaba en un simple hecho…porque? de todas las personas tenía que haberse enamorado de Rick Sánchez?; no tenía lógica o sentido, sentir cual si su cuerpo se encendiese en calidez fulminante tan solo ante la presencia o idea de un hombre que aun en sus fantasías no hacía más que ridiculizarle.

Era un imbécil, egoísta, desconsiderado…continuo un par de minutos enlistando ofensas.

Pero aquello solo logro acrecentar su pesar en lugar de mitigarlo

La culpa, dolor y arrepentimiento inundando sus ideas no hizo más que continuar rondando con castrante intensidad dentro de la cabeza del chico, unido perturbadora e invariablemente con el cansancio característico de un fuerte orgasmo plagando sus extremidades. Siendo únicamente cansancio puro lo único que le permitió descansar.

 

Ignorante del hombre sentado contra el exterior de su puerta, el cual tenía el francamente pésimo habito desde hacía ya tiempo, de ir cada noche a sentarse a aquel sitio, después de que todos se hubiesen ido a sus habitaciones, y marchándose antes de que todos comenzaran a despertar. Y aun cuando no era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre ser exclamado suavemente en un tono que reflejaba intenciones inconfundibles…continuaba sin atreverse a solo, cruzar la puerta como tanto deseaba.


	2. Malas decisiones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, excesivamente pronto, y excesivamente corto XD, pero aqui esta el segundo drabble y el segundo que le da contexto al resto junto con el primero. Vi que unas maravillosas personas ya dejaron kudos. OH DIOH MIOH!!!! Creanme no tienen idea de cuanto eso influyo para que pudiese hacer este segundo mini capitulito hoy, me hicieron infinitamente feliz!!.

Asqueroso…ese era el sabor que plagaba cada rincón de su boca, aunque claro, honestamente, quien tomaba alcohol por el sabor? Como bien ya se había encargado de establecerle a Summer, algunos adolescentes idiotas lo hacían por convivir…que razón tan patética.

Pero en cambio! él contaba con mejores fundamentos para su constante y desmedido uso de alcohol!...aun si en lo profundo de su mente algo le indicaba que aun su razonamiento era igual de patético que el de Summer. No atino a una mejor forma de acallar esa molesta conciencia que bebiendo otro gran sorbo de su eterna compañera…creía ciertamente que esa vocecita había sido exterminada hacía ya un tiempo.

Un sorbo más y otro más…y….otro más…listo! Perfecto, ahora se encontraba lo suficientemente ebrio como para tomar la decisión estúpida que realizaba cada noche desde hacía un par de semanas. Una decisión igual de patética que su consumo de alcohol mismo.

Recorrió el camino con experta falta de pensamiento, si algo sabía con certeza, era que aun si su visión se perdiese algún día, siempre podría recorrer este camino. Subió las escaleras, cuidando que fuese con la cautela necesaria como para que su seguramente más que despierto nieto no lograse escucharle.

Se detuvo en seco, su mirada fija contra la puerta de la habitación de su casi siempre fiel acompañante de aventuras. – _Oh dios Rick.._ \- Entrecerró sus ojos mirando con excesa fijación la madera frente a él, y como cada noche se preguntaba, se intentaba convencer de que aquello que escuchaba no era más que una jugarreta más del veneno que se empeñaba en introducir en su cuerpo.

Y porque intentaba convencerse de eso? ¿No es esto lo que querías?

Cerro sus ojos y a su mente solo revolotearon palabras, el mensaje que una ciudad había tapizado. Las palabras de Unity “ _No puedes cambiar_ ”…y que era Rick? Alcohólico, un criminal, un asesino, un cómplice de muchas cosas que estaban mal en el universo…y ahora? Un degenerado atraído por su nieto.

Giro sobre su eje, mas no para retirarse, sino para colocar suavemente su espalda contra la puerta y deslizarse silenciosamente hacia abajo hasta llegar al suelo, retomando el lugar que había reclamado desde varias noches antes. Tomando la tercera mala decisión de la noche, deslizo con naturalidad su mano al bolsillo de su bata y extrajo su botella, abriéndola y llevándola hasta sus labios, el sabor del líquido ahora mitigado por el adormecimiento de sus extremidades, causado por el líquido mismo. Siendo entonces cual agua que el torrente se deslizaba por su garganta, hasta que no hubo gota en el envase.

Como Unity había dicho, el no podía cambiar, o al menos de eso estaba el mismo convencido; pues como Unity, muchas relaciones tanto amorosas como de amistad había tenido, todas las personas acabando de la misma manera, alejándose o falleciendo, todo porque en nadie, ni si quiera en sí mismo había encontrado la voluntad para dejar aquel tren autodestructivo en el que terminaba subiendo a cada persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para acercarse de más…

Y ese camino…era uno al que no podía permitir a Morty subir, a él no…pues si aún ahora con la relación que tenían, más de una vez el chico había estado con la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina…como seria si siguiese sus impulsos degenerados? Como seria si le aceptase entre sus brazos, en su regazo, con sus labios y cuerpos mismos unidos tal y como el chico parecía pedir cada noche, como el mismo fantaseaba cada que le escuchaba.

“ _No puedes cambiar_ ”

Él también le abandonaría eventualmente, y sabía que dé él no podría soportarlo, no su rechazo…menos aun su muerte. La sola mención provoco que una punzada de dolor recorriera su cuerpo entero, e hiciera su cabeza protestar dolorosamente. Y sabía que seguido de eso, el intento de suicidio después de lo sucedido con Unity, se tornaría en la única opción viable para mitigar el dolor que inundaría cada instante de su realidad. Las cosas estaban bien de esa manera, él era feliz de esa manera…

-Wubba…lubba…dub…dub-

Sus labios entornaron sin proferir sonido.

Del interior de la habitación se logró escuchar un distintivo crujido que no era más que un mensaje por parte de la cama de Morty que indicaba que el chico se estaba levantando con intención probable de hacer una visita al sanitario o inclusive ir por un vaso de agua. Normalmente esa sería la señal de Rick para que se levantase y como la combinación de rapidez y sigiles que su arriesgada vida le había otorgado, se retirase a su propia habitación antes de que el menor pudiese verlo.

Pero la tercera mala decisión de la noche impediría su escape exitoso, habiéndole por el contrario llevándole a aquella ebriedad tan avasalladora que el desmayo había sido simplemente una reacción natural de su cuerpo.

Poco era decir que el chico se llevó un sobresalto al abrir la puerta y que el hombre inconsciente terminase por desplomarse ceremoniosamente, la mitad de su cuerpo dentro y la otra mitad fuera de su habitación. –Rick?!- Exclamo absolutamente horrorizado, recibiendo respuesta nula como era de esperarse. Y ahí…en el shock, el temor y la vergüenza que eran traducidos en el color carmesí que ilumino intensamente su rostro, la mente de Morty solo revoloteaba en torno a una pregunta

“ _Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno bueno se que esta tambien estuvo algo...triste jeje, pero ahora si prometo que nada mas fue porque realmente deseaba dar contexto al resto de la historia y a varias de las sensaciones que se estableceran despues en los personajes.
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER!, si pueden porfavor dejen kudos o comentarios, de verdad que eso es lo que realmente me inspira a escribir mas, pues siento no estoy sola en este pequeño mundo de pecado (siendo en español XD)


	3. Esta no es una historia de amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiwiiis, bueno eh vuelto con el nuevo capitulo, tarde un poco mas, porque bueno es ligeramente mas largo que los anteriores, aun sin que sea algo extremadamente largo. Realmente espero que les guste, y las personas maravillosas que me han dejado kudos o comentarios realmente les agradesco muchisisimo. <3 <3 los amo!

Y ahora qué? Que se suponía que hiciera ahora?...Maldita sea Rick!

Respiro con lentitud, intentando aplacar todas las ideas que turbaban su mente al mil por hora, todas con el mismo enfoque, todas con la misma duda perturbadora que impedía su rostro volviese a un color que pudiese considerarse como normal en su rostro. Le había escuchado?…

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, descubriendo que la carne pulsante le producía dolor, efecto de pasados asaltos de tanto tiempo acallando gemidos en momentos inoportunos y aun así posiblemente, en una acción que tal vez no había sido más que un esfuerzo vago y vano, pues cada día se permitía a si mismo nombrar una vez al ebrio frente a él, solo para aliviar las ansias de verbalizar el objeto de sus deseos, y era muy posible que permitirse tal cosa, esta noche le hubiese delatado, y nada más y nada menos que con el objeto mismo de la discordia.

Dejo escapar por entre sus labios un suspiro del más puro pesar, auto convenciéndose de rechazar tales preocupaciones, aun si su naturaleza ansiosa lo tornaba en una tarea casi imposible; Se inclinó hasta que logro pasar sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Rick, halándole hacia el interior de la habitación, sintiéndose como un verdadero enclenque por un instante ante la dificultad que tan simple tarea le represento, y más aún en comparación de la facilidad con la que su abuelo parecía poder manipularle a él.

Jalo el cuerpo hasta que el hombre, que en su condición actual más se asemejaba a un bulto o a un costal de harina, yacio justo a un lado de la cama del chico, el cual solo atino a mirarle con absoluto enfado, una emoción que no era más que un intento de distracción para la abrumante preocupación. –Joder Rick- Tomo un momento para cerrar la puerta de su habitación, y miro una vez más al hombre desmayado, sin saber…francamente nada, confundido, enojado, preocupado, ansioso; justo ahora el niño parecía estar experimentando toda la gama de emociones negativas existentes, en un mismo instante.

Se dio un momento para sentarse en su cama, habiendo ya olvidado por completo la razón por la que planeaba salir en primer instancia de su habitación arrepintiéndose al mismo tiempo de haberlo intentado, todo pensamiento ahora teniendo que ser enfocado en la desgracia que estaba por cernirse en su vida.

O tal vez estaba cayendo ligeramente en la exageración, no es como si el mundo fuese a terminarse por una noche ahí afuera, Además! como podía estar seguro de que su abuelo le había escuchado?, muchas veces Rick le había dado visitas nocturnas y no había representado nada, y más aún! en esta ocasión había estado lo suficientemente ebrio como para ni si quiera cruzar la puerta adecuadamente, seguramente no había estado ni en el momento ni en la condición para escucharle…Repitió una y otra vez ese discurso de auto convencimiento dentro de su cabeza, un salvavidas para lo que representaba la más que terrible idea de haber sido descubierto en su enfermizo deseo y cariño por su abuelo.

Vago por un par de minutos, ideas fatalistas y razonamiento de esperanza combatiendo ambivalentemente dentro de su cabeza; maldita fuese su problemática y su adolescencia, bien le había dicho Rick una vez que nunca estaba seguro de nada, y de ninguna de sus decisión.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, por un instante deseando golpear con fuerza su almohada en descarga de la frustración, deteniéndose y limitándose a pensar disgustado… Debió haberlo dejado afuera, debió haber cerrado la puerta empujando a ese borracho y dejarle ahí tirado en el pasillo…pero eso en que ayudaría?

Se recostó de costado justo al borde de su cama, de tal manera que pudiese ver desde su cómoda posición a Rick dormitando plácidamente en el suelo de su habitación al lado de su cama donde el mismo se había encargado de dejarle. Se inclino y estiro su brazo, corriendo el riesgo de caer de su posición, mas nuevamente sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias y actuando de cualquier manera, una euforia y deseo cegador con el propósito de intentar tocarle, solo un roce, solo deseaba sentirle y aprovechar esta oportunidad que no estaba seguro volvería a tener.

Al final, si era honesto consigo mismo como pocas veces lo era…no estaba enojado con Rick, no le preocupaba que el otro se enterase si quiera, no se trataba de eso y nunca se trato de algo tan banal como el solo haber sido escuchado mientras llamaba a Rick entre gemidos; a lo que realmente temía con violencia era al rechazo, a ser empujado lejos y que la única alegría que tenía en su vida que eran sus aventuras al lado de Rick, llegasen a un fatídico final, y todo por no haber logrado contener sus emociones y sus impulsos.

Entrecerró sus ojos forzando sus músculos para alcanzarlo, sintiendo una extraña e irracional emoción y aceleración en sus pulsaciones, tan solo del ilícito acto que desde una perspectiva realista en realidad era un acto sumamente infantil y falto de intensidad. Pero para Morty en aquel momento era el acto de mayor intimacia que tendría, rozando al fin las yemas de sus dedos contra los labios de Rick….no

Con violencia giro sobre su cama hasta encontrarse en el total extremo opuesto de la cama, lo más lejos que le fuese posible del ebrio obtuso de todo lo que acababa de suceder…bastardo, su propósito era superar ese enamoramiento enfermo y como lo lograría ¿así?, esforzándose por sentirle aunque sea un momento, con la función de saber cuál era la textura de los labios ajenos y así sus fantasías fuesen más exactas?…claro, eso sonaba como un buen plan. Pensó hacia sí mismo con absoluto reproche y sarcasmo.

Tomo las cobijas que cubrían su cama y se envolvió en ellas como un pequeño insecto en su capullo,  como si esa misma envoltura fabricada fuese a formar un escudo contra la vergüenza de nublo su mente. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente con el propósito vano de dormir y acabar de una vez con esa fatídica noche, para que dejara de llevar a cabo esa serie de acciones tontas e infantiles.

El sueño para su inmenso fastidio llego hasta un par de horas después de que estuviese rodando y gritándole a su propio cerebro de que callase, y aun cuando logro conciliar el sueño esto fue de una manera superficial y con el más mínimo nivel de descanso, apenas el más minúsculo ruido dentro de su cuarto regresándole a un estado de vigilia y un estado de impaciencia.

No supo si debía experimentar alivio o ansiedad cuando la mañana llego, quedándose inmóvil a un nivel poco natural y con sus ojos ardiendo ante el largo tiempo que permaneció apreciando la infinidad de la pared, solo cerrando sus ojos por completo cuando escucho movimiento deliberado a un lado de su cama. Los quejidos y gruñidos sin tardar en resonar en voz áspera, el menor solo atinando a fingir que permanecía dormido.

-Agh la put…- escucho al hombre rascar su cabeza justo antes del inconfundible y bajo sonido de la tapa de su botella eterna siendo removida…maldito idiota recién despertaba de desmayarse por su ebriedad, y ahí estaba bebiendo nuevamente.

Suspiro en resignación ante lo inevitable, encubriéndolo como uno de pereza típico de alguien que recién despierta. Removiéndose en su cama, tomando asiento y tallando sus ojos en mociones que solo encontrarías en un actor aficionado ante lo exagerado de las mismas, aun si Morty pensaba que era una representación perfecta y que no había manera que el otro notase la fachada, aun si este le había mirado despertarse repetidas veces anteriormente.

Rick, en una mezcla de cansancio remanente y hartazgo suficiente se abstuvo a mirarle con solo un lado levantado de su única ceja, sin tomarse la molestia de ridiculizar al menor por su tan obvio y patético intento, más absurdo aun al notarse el sombreado morado natural bajo sus ojos, y la manera en que los orbes mostraban un ligero tinte rojo de irritación

-Qué carajo Morty? Como lleguEUGHe aquí?- Resonó la voz, aun mas áspera de lo normal, el mayor levantándose algo tambaleante de su posición en el suelo; Miro a su alrededor, no porque estuviese analizando su entorno, sino dejando vagar su mirada mientras forzaba su mente a regresar, en un intento por recuperar algún recuerdo que su ebriedad estuviese nublando.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti Rick.- Renegó Morty esforzándose por corresponder la mirada con una de molestia y desdén, simultáneamente moviendo sus dedos en acto nervioso, más asegurándose de ocultar los dígitos por debajo de las sabanas, buscando aunque fuese un poco más de discreción. Rick sostuvo la mirada solo por un momento más, sin el gesto de reproche del niño representarle del más mínimo amedrentamiento, indiferencia cubriendo su rostro evidenciando tal hecho. Después de eso simplemente giro sobre su eje, moviéndose con fluidez y encaminándose en torno a la puerta, ninguna explicación pareciendo que fuese a ser dada.

Morty parpadeo un par de veces, mostrando la perplejidad que le abundo… no podía creerlo, Rick realmente era un imbécil, _un imbécil del cual estás enamorado_ , descarto ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegue. El hombre había invadido su privacidad, había perturbado su noche entera y aun así actuaba como si hubiese estado en su más absoluto derecho de tan desconsideradas acciones.

Pero por sobre toda reprensión, un grito en su cabeza le repetía que no podía dejarle ir, no con la duda gangrenando su cabeza en preocupación incesante, no podía quedarse de tal manera inconclusa y falta de información, o viviría inseguro a cada momento que estuviese en torno a Rick, preguntándose qué tanto sabría el mayor. Miedo irracional sin duda pero que sabía no por eso resultaría menos real.

-Rick!- Le detuvo justo cuando este entorno su mano en la perilla de la puerta, el hombre apenas girando su rostro para mirarle por sobre su hombro musitando apenas un seco –Si?- Y solo con esa palabra falta de cualquier significado profundo, toda fuerza que creyó haber acumulado al animarse a detenerle, pareció drenarse de su cuerpo.

Al menos debía saber, pensó intentando darse fuerza, abriendo su boca e iniciales balbuceos siendo lo único que mano inicialmente de su boca, volvió a exhalar, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho ante lo audible de tan simple acción, trago saliva inexistente y solo entonces volvió a abrir su boca intentando encontrar la manera de que la pregunta sonase casual, y en absoluto delatora en caso de que Rick no tuviese idea de a que se refería -¿Por cuanto tiempo estuviste afuera ayer?…es decir…-

-Morty- Le interrumpió, haciendo su cuerpo entero dar un pequeño respingo en su sitio, Rick visiblemente irritado ante sus balbuceos y la excesiva tardanza. –Sí, te eh escuchado fenómeno… ¿esa era tu prEuGHunta o no?- y eso fue todo, no espero una respuesta, o si quiera a ver cualquier tipo de reacción por parte del chico, sin más girando la perilla que nunca dejo saliese de su mano, abriendo la puerta y abandonando la habitación, sin mirarle u otorgarle alguna atención más, solo dejando tras de sí el hueco sonido de la puerta volviendo a cerrarse a su partida

…

“ _te eh escuchado fenómeno_ ”

“ _te eh escuchado fenómeno_ ”

“ _te eh escuchado fenómeno_ ”

Cual un disco en mal estado la frase se reprodujo una y otra vez en su cabeza…“ _te eh escuchado fenómeno_ ” No era la primera vez que recibía tan cruento trato, inclusive podía decir que en una conversación normal lo habría pasado completamente por alto…pero en tal situación era completamente distinto

Su mente intento a recurrir a la más básica negación para defenderse de la tormenta venidera, tal vez no se refería a eso, tal vez él estaba siendo dramático, tal vez lo estaba mal interpretando todo. Pero con la misma crueldad a cada intento de consuelo llegaba la protesta porque afrontase la cruda realidad que se le presentaba.

Lo primero que su cabeza anoto firmemente fue el claro e inconfundible mensaje, no solo se trataba de anoche y había ido inocente al creer que había sido discreto anteriormente, simplemente, no era la primera vez que era escuchado…desde hace cuánto que lo sabía? Hace cuanto que le ha estado escuchando llamarle entre jadeos desesperados?

Y entonces llego la conciencia ante la última palabra…que curioso él pensaba exactamente lo mismo de sí mismo, y era ahora que lo confirmaba mientras la voz de Rick se grababa cual si fuese al rojo vivo dentro de su cabeza.

Como carajo se le había ocurrido que era una buena idea preguntar

Lo que inicio el ciclo fue un ardor, producto del aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones, el casi siempre desapercibido otorgador de vida ahora pareciendo quemar sus pulmones; lo siguiente fue el vuelco en su estómago, asemejando a como si este estuviese siendo sometido a una montaña rusa, y en tercer lugar, las punzadas en su pecho que le parecían brutales golpes que trataban de destruir su cuerpo entero.

Llevo sus manos a su pecho, como si estuviese asegurándose de que no había alguna clase de herida real en este. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en su cama, peso muerto contra su cama, sintiéndose al menos 100 kg más que hasta hacia 10 minutos. Miro completamente obtuso a ningún punto en particular, y su cabeza fue llenada con un pitido que obstruyo la vía de cualquier idea medianamente coherente.

Se percató de que estaba temblando, seguramente tenia frio…tomo las cobijas y se cubrió por completo con ellas, notando que aun parecía tener frio se colocó de lado y se enrosco, sus piernas hacia su pecho y sus brazos entornando su pecho. Ya el cansancio de la noche en vela era demasiado, señal clara de ello era lo mucho que sus ojos ardían y parecían querer llenarse de lágrimas, debía dormir para que dejara de sentir sus ojos así…

Al final, la negación si era la mejor opción.

Respiro con la mayor lentitud posible y cerro sus ojos; no pensó en la hora o la situación no pensó en nada que tuviese que realizar, solo se mantuvo ahí dejando su mente flotar en la nada, hasta que realmente el cansancio físico y mental se apodero de sí, todo sueño y todo pesar arrastrándole a un sueño que en sus deseos sería interminable.

Luego podría lidiar con todo y fingir que nada había pasado.

\--

_¿Y eso para que carajos fue?_

Fue su primer pensamiento apenas cerró la puerta. Sin darse el tiempo para detenerse a meditar sobre el asunto, continuo con su camino, avanzando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras, cruzando el comedor mientras escuchaba a la que seguramente era Beth preparando cualquier cosa en la cocina, más aun sin eso ser el suficiente estímulo para desviarse de su destino; si cualquiera le hubiese divisado en su camino no habría notado absolutamente nada fuera de lugar en la actitud del hombre.

Apenas cruzo la puerta hacia el garaje dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía había estado sosteniendo… Llego hasta su autoproclamada área de trabajo, sentándose ante la mesa repleta de cosas que para cualquier espectador estarían mucho más allá de cualquier comprensión. Miro los objetos frente a él, comenzando a empujarlos para lograr tener un espacio despejado frente a él, una vez consiguiéndolo…su cabeza cayendo con fuerza contra la madera, y aun si había sido doloroso no mostro el más mínimo gesto de queja.

Pudo haber fingido, pudo haber continuado con una imagen de absoluta ignorancia, Morty hubiese continuado con sus actividades nocturnas y él hubiese podido continuar escuchándole, más importante aún, no quería ni pensar lo incomodas que serían las aventuras ahora que ese mocoso de mierda estaría hiperconsciente de todo, todo el tiempo…si quiera tendrían más aventuras?

Y entonces que fue lo que le orillo a tal acción, a tales palabras que sabía ahora estarían torturando la mente de su nieto.

A diferencia de lo que sabía sería una idea fantasiosa y encantadora, él no era un personaje de una historia romántica absurda que poco o nada describía lo que era una verdadera sensación de amor, y el a diferencia de lo que sabía la noción romántica seria…no lo hizo por Morty, no lo hizo pretendiendo que el menor viera lo imbécil que era e intentase dejar de lado su enamoramiento.

Como tantos clichés absurdos había en tales historias que no pretendían más que ilusionar y humedecer las bragas de las adolescentes esperanzadas con un amor fantástico y sobresaturado de cursilerías.

La vida real no funcionaba de esa manera.

Sabía que ese momento de crueldad no detendría los sentimientos, después de todo el siempre había sido un hijo de puta y eso no había detenido a su extraño nieto para enamorarse de él. Solo el tiempo, el aburrimiento (y la eventual falta de algo que provoque mayor nivel de oxitocina en su cerebro) llevaría al resultado que debía de ser.

El actuar de tal manera desalmada  fue con única funcionalidad de ayudarse a sí mismo, y solo por sí mismo; una advertencia y un recordatorio, debía recordar de lo que era capaz de causar en el chico, del nivel de importancia que su aprobación tenia para él; recordar…que el tenía en sus manos el poder absoluto para destruir toda felicidad esperanzadora actual y venidera en el niño de tan solo 14 años, mas importante aún, recordar que de todas las cosas él no quería sumir a ese pequeño imbécil en el escepticismo y reticencia que el experimentaba en carne propia día con día.

Y por sobre todo, era una advertencia, pues más peligroso que lo que le provocaba en Morty, era lo que Morty provocaba en él. Ya estaba esclarecido, él vivía escéptico de que cualquier cosa buena perduraría, y reticente a dejarse empapar por algo que no dejaría más que una migraña imponente y un deseo de morir insistente. Se auto advertía…que de no mantenerse al margen su vida se iría al carajo, siendo eso mucho decir, considerando su situación tal y ya estaba

Tanteo su bolsillo rescatando la botella ya más que vacía del contenido, con su boca provocando un chasquido de irritación. Iba a necesitar mucho alcohol.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si leiste esto desde el capitulo 1 y te prometi solo drama en ese capitulo...perdoname te menti, pero prometo que mi intencion era hacer algo rosa y feliz...solo que las ideas de todo esto se cruzaron por el camino. La idea es a partir de aqui empezar a sacar a estos dos idiotas del agujero jejeje.   
> Porfavor si te gusto realmente me encanta saberlo y me anima enormemente tanto para seguir como para mis problemas en el dia a dia XD

**Author's Note:**

> perdonen si esta un poco...triste, pero prometo que sera el unico (o casi unico, aun no se) capitulo asi, solo era para establecer el terreno jeje. Espero les haya gustado a pesar de lo corto, si lo leiste muchisisisimas gracias! porfavor comenta o deja un kudo! porque soy ese tipo de malas autoras que si no siente interes por nadie pierde motivacion eventualmente TT.TT  
> Gracias~~


End file.
